


No Mercy

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, hitting up those dead trends for fic insporation, i cause pain everywhere i go :), i love hating myself, ruining something normal you loved once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Did I just rewrite the small part of Tommy getting exiled to the "You should've been Mercy" Tik Tok trend?Yes.Do I feel regret?Yes.Am I still gonna post it?Yes.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No Mercy

“This is the worst team I have ever been a part of in my life!” 

Tommy glares down Tubbo’s shorter stoic stance. 

“When we finally get on the rise, a chance at beating him for once, it all falls apart!” 

Fundy and Quackity awkwardly watch the taller of the famed duo pace as he screams at his smaller counterpart who usually is the only thing that calms him down.

“I understand that every now and then our team won't click, but when it comes to you, I don't think I can sympathize with your choices!” 

Tubbo keeps his head straight, refusing to look his best friend in the eyes but also refusing to look down at the ground.

“You should've picked mercy! You should've picked any kind of support and helped us! WE HAD A PLAN!” 

Tommy finally stops pacing and grips his hair.

“You should've been helping!-”

“If you like Mercy so much, why don't you just fucking marry her!” 

Tommy looks up surprised to his best friend glaring at him. 

“You're the type that gets all pissed and tries to lecture me when you're the most useless person we have on our team!” 

Tubbo paces up to his best friend and grabs him by the shoulders, pulling his face down to be closer to his face so he might get a message through his thick skull for once. 

“I've never seen anybody rage quite as hard as you! Literally! You’re the angriest person I know and for no reason!” 

Tommy yanks himself out of Tubbo’s grip, he’d say it’s surprisingly strong but he knows his friend is strong. 

“I'm not gonna be your mercy or any kind of support! You always pull this shit so at this point, your tears are what I live for!” 

Tommy’s glare alights with a new rage. 

“YOU SHOULD’VE PICKED MERCY!” 

“I’M NOT GONNA BE ANY KIND OF SUPPORT!”

“WE ENDED UP LOSING!” 

“AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“YOUR TEARS ARE WHAT I LIVE FOR!” 

None of the witnesses know how or if they should approach the screaming best friends or leave it be. 

Fundy finally tries to approach. 

“Tubbo-” 

  
“DREAM ESCORT THIS MAN OUT OF MY COUNTRY!” 

There’s a deafening silence before Dream grabs the taller, dragging him away. 

Tubbo glares at his retreating past friend. 

“You should learn how this world works.”


End file.
